<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Date by Nanenna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378963">A Little Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanenna/pseuds/Nanenna'>Nanenna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Little Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterdeath (Undertale) - Freeform, Aftertale Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Aftertale Sans/Reapertale Sans (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Twins, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future EverAfterDeath (Undertale), M/M, Mild Language, Permanent Injury, Reapertale Sans (Undertale), eventual poly - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanenna/pseuds/Nanenna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno and Reaper go on a date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Little Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so a lot of this is inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Au/pseuds/Golden_Au">Golden_AU's</a> amazing world building with their version of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384360">AfterDeath</a>, but this isn't really set in Glimpse or any of their fics. It's really a weird mash up of going back to Reapertale and Aftertale canon for details, Golden's versions, and my own HCs.</p><p>And as always: if you think I missed a tag please let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reaper hefted the grocery bags he’d been carrying onto the counter (it was monster food, it’d be fine), then turned and wandered through his home in the Save Screen. “geno? cider?” Where had his datefriend and datefriend’s brand new roommate gone off to? Not in the kitchen, not in the living room, but he did find them in the bedroom. Laying on top of the bedding, curled up like a pair of kittens, their skulls barely brushed while they held each others’ hands tightly, Reaper found the twin glitches fast asleep, soul fragments pulsing faintly in time with each other. It was something Reaper had noticed whenever they touched, the usual ebb and glow of their souls synced up.</p><p>Reaper spent a moment just watching the two of them sleep, their faces soft without their usual cute scowl. He really hoped Frisk was on at least a neutral run or had just Reset and there wasn’t about to be a third Geno running around.</p><p>He shortcut into the living room to snag the blanket off the couch, then back to the bedroom to lay it over Cider and Geno, tucking himself in behind Geno while he was at it. He was a little disappointed Geno was asleep, he got to spend so little time with his datefriend as it was, but he couldn’t bring himself to wake them both. So he happily spooned up to Geno, sternum pressed to Geno’s spine, arm tucked over Geno’s ribs, his phalanges tracing the long familiar bones there. Or what was left of them. As he traced splintered bones, Reaper idly wondered if Cider looked the same beneath his clothes. Their shirts had identical slashes through them, their sockets melted the same way beneath their glitches, did Cider have the same “moth eaten” look to his bones? Or did having that much less soul when he started dying affect how he dusted?</p><p>Perhaps Reaper would be lucky enough to find out first hand someday, for now the thought of either of his darlings dusting was too morbid even for the god of Death. He nuzzled the back of Geno’s neck, breathing in the scent of him and just enjoying the rise and fall of his ribs, the occasional twitch of a limb, the gentle glow of a soul at rest, the warm magic thrumming through ley lines, all signs that Geno was alive and warm in his arms.</p><p>Eventually Geno began to stir, Cider next to him blinking open his socket at the same time. Geno turned over to look back at Reaper with a bleary, fuzzy eye pip. He made a sleepy kind of questioning sound.</p><p>Reaper leaned forward and dropped a chaste kiss on his cheek, “morning, sleepy skull.”</p><p>“mornin’,” Geno mumbled back. He blinked and yawned, then blinked again, his pip just that much less fuzzy as he focused back on Reaper. “how long you been here?”</p><p>“not long.” Time was meaningless in the Save Screen.</p><p>“watching us sleep like a creeper,” Geno joked.</p><p>“it’s not creepy if we’re dating,” Reaper singsonged while pulling Geno in for a hug.</p><p>“we’re not,” Cider stated blandly through a wide grin.</p><p>“not my fault you chose to sleep with my datefriend, i can’t help it if i get jealous.”</p><p>A pair of bright red tongues were their only retort, Reaper took that as a win. Cider threw off the blanket and scooted to the edge of the bed. Geno started to move to follow, but Reaper tightened his grip and gave a needy little whimper. When Geno turned to glare at him, Reaper gave his best puppy dog impression (not easy without any pips in his void-like sockets). Geno rolled his eye pip, but leaned in and gave Reaper the kiss he wanted. Reaper gave a happy little rumble and pulled Geno in closer, deepening the kiss.</p><p>When they eventually pulled away from each other Geno’s pip was much brighter than before, if hazy again. “we should get up,” Geno murmured.</p><p>“oooooooorrrrrrrr we could spend our whole date here. in bed. <em>together</em>~✧<span>･ﾟ</span>: ✣ ⋆”</p><p>Geno looked off to the side, then back up at Reaper, “i had plans…”</p><p>“oh! what kind of plans? can i help make them into reality?” The brow waggle as Reaper asked his last question was half joking, but he really was excited Geno had planned something for them.</p><p>“well you won’t find out if you sit around in bed all day.”</p><p>“oh alright.” Reaper let Geno go so he could scoot off the bed. Rather than do that himself, Reaper just floated over the whole thing until he caught up with Geno, then took his datefriend’s hand and drifted beside him into the kitchen.</p><p>Cider was pouring steaming hot water over the fancy, mad-scientist-looking glass coffee brewer he’d bought on Geno’s request a while back. It had turned out Geno had used his then shiny new smartphone to look up the best ways to brew coffee for his coffee obsessed datefriend. Damn, was Reaper ever lucky! And not just because the coffee that came out of the thing was delicious.</p><p>“give it a minute to finish draining,” Cider said absently as Geno rummaged through the cupboards.</p><p>“guess i should’ve distracted him longer,” Geno teased.</p><p>“you can distract me now~” Reaper pulled Geno into a hug, his chin resting on his little datefriend’s head.</p><p>Geno rumbled an objection, like he always did whenever Reaper did something to show off how much taller he was. Even if Reaper did have to float a little higher to do so comfortably. “we’re both sanses,” he mumbled angrily, “why’re you so damn tall?”</p><p>“i guess i’m just blessed.”</p><p>Geno and Cider both snickered. Cider took over the cupboard rummaging while Reaper held Geno captive for snuggles. “aha!” He pulled a thermos from the cupboard and set it next to the coffee, tossed the grounds, then poured the fresh coffee into the thermos. “there you go, have fun on your date.” Was that a brow waggle? Nice.</p><p>“oh, we will,” Geno practically purred as he accepted the thermos. Reaper couldn’t help the wild grin that spread across his face, he would have expected Geno to blush and bluster like he always did whenever one of their rare guests insinuated anything. Reaper guessed being time displaced clones of the same person made being shy pointless? Eh, he’d just accept it.</p><p>Cider gave one last finger waggle wave as Geno took a shortcut, Reaper still draped over his back.</p><p>What greeted Reaper was a quaint little picnic set up, complete with the red and white checked blanket Reaper had bought when he’d gotten the idea to take Geno on a picnic date. In fact… Reaper looked around them. Two fake trees with a hammock strung between them (turned out sex was actually pretty tricky on that thing, but it was great for naps), a fake grass rug under the blanket, some potted fake plants spread around, three backdrops painted to look like distant rolling hills and a blue sky, and a spotlight above those to imitate the sun.</p><p>“this is where i took you for a picnic.”</p><p>“yeah, seemed a waste to use it only once.” Geno slipped out from under Reaper to amble over to a wicker basket sitting on a corner of the checked blanket. He set down the thermos, then started pulling items from the basket. Lots of items, all looking fresh and homemade. Clearly Geno had gone all out to plan this.</p><p>“that’s so sweet of you.” Reaper settled down on one side of the blanket, watching as Geno opened and set out containers upon containers of finger foods: sandwiches cut up into bite sized pieces, fried chicken, tacos, pigs in blankets, lasagna cupcakes, soft pretzels, canapes, mini quiches, spring rolls, deviled eggs, cranberry turkey wraps, mini roasted vegetable kebabs, loaded potato skins, chips and dip, pocket pies, a meat and cheese platter, more pocket pies, what looked like a bunch of chopped up s’mores squished together and cut up like brownies, strawberries cut and filled to look like deviled eggs, cookies, actual brownies, another thermos, some cups, and finally a pair of plates, one of which was handed over to reaper. “that is… a lot of food.”</p><p>“cider helped me make it all,” Geno said absently as he started picking and choosing a few things to fill his plate.</p><p>“it seems a shame not to share it with him.”</p><p>“don’t worry, we were both taste testing everything before packing it up.”</p><p>Reaper slumped with a sigh, “it just seems cruel to leave him behind like this. i know how lonely the save screen was for you before we met, still is with how much work i have to do. what little time i do get here i usually spend with you, leaving him all alone.”</p><p>“i guess that is a bit lonely for him, especially because he was never as alone here as i was at the beginning. but it’s not so bad, you do spend time with him, plus he has that phone you got him, error and fresh stopped by to meet him, and even when there’s no one else i’m still here. so it’s… it’s not so bad,” Geno repeated. “it’s not like… like when i first got here.”</p><p>Reaper scooted closer until the distance between them was closed and pulled Geno into a one armed hug. “you know, when he first showed up i was afraid the two of you would be too similar to get along, a bit too much like being trapped in a room with an echo flower.”</p><p>Geno snorted, “a broken echo flower, maybe.” He popped a deviled egg in his mouth.</p><p>“how so?” Reaper took a bite from a pig in a blanket, it was just as delectable as he expected something made by Geno to be.</p><p>“we may be two pieces from the same soul, and we do even think and act a lot alike, but we still aren’t the exact same person anymore. he didn’t live through all the resets and loneliness i did. sometimes he just says or does something i don’t expect.” He took a bite from one of the turkey rolls as he spoke, mumbling around the food even as he absorbed it. “it makes sense we’re not identical, but we still are so similar that sometimes that’s easy to forget and it kind of throws me off.”</p><p>Reaper picked up one of the pies, “that does make sense.” Reaper was going to say more, but the rest was lost as he took a bite of the pie. Rather than the sweet, fruity filling he expected the thing oozed out thick gravy filled with vegetables and shredded chicken. It was delicious, but also so completely the opposite of what he expected that he choked in surprise.</p><p>“what? something wrong?” Geno looked worried, maybe even a little guilty.</p><p>Reaper coughed and shook his head, “no, no, it’s fine, it’s good! just… not what i was expecting.”</p><p>Geno looked down at the half a pie still in Reaper’s hand, then back up at Reaper, “pot pie?”</p><p>“well yeah, i thought it’d be regular pie.”</p><p>The corners of Geno’s mouth twitched up, “what makes a pie “regular”?”</p><p>“you know… sweet. fruity. a dessert.”</p><p>“oh!” The twitched turned into a full on grin as Geno laughed, his pip twinkling. “i guess i should’ve warned you. those ones,” he pointed to one container of pies, “are chicken pot pie. the ones with slits,” he pointed to the other container of pies, “are dessert. the ones dusted with cinnamon are apple, the ones dusted with crystal sugar are cherry, and the ones without anything are chocolate cream.”</p><p>Reaper nodded as he ate the rest of his pot pie. He quickly dusted his hands, then picked up one of the chocolate pies and held it up to Geno’s teeth.</p><p>Geno sputtered, “wh-what’re you doing?”</p><p>“feeding my cute little datefriend, what’s it look like?”</p><p>“i made all this for you, idiot.”</p><p>A truly decadent amount of food, even without factoring in that neither of them ever felt hunger in this timeless place. “and i intend to eat my fill,” a tongue darted over his teeth to illustrate just what he intended to eat his fill of, “but that doesn’t mean i can’t feed you while i’m at it.”</p><p>A blush spread across Geno’s face, but he opened his mouth and took a bite of the offered pie. Reaper swooped in and kissed him, the taste of rich, dark, creamy chocolate still strong in his mouth.</p><p>Reaper pulled back with a grin, Geno’s pip fuzzy around the edges again. “mmm… delicious,” Reaper rumbled, going for that deep voice he knew Geno liked.</p><p>Geno’s blush brightened further, casting a soft red glow on their clothes and faces. “of course, i told you we taste tested everything.” He looked down, his smile growing wide and soft as the glow his blush gave off, “idiot.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was supposed to be just a cute date! Why did things get so depressing?! Augh! It'll get better soon, I have plans. Fun, cute, fluffy plans.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>